A configuration is associated with an item of equipment and defines the item of equipment. The configuration may evolve over time. For example, the configuration of an item of equipment may be updated to realize improved functionality, ease of maintenance, or correction of a previously unknown deficiency in the equipment. The configuration may be updated in accordance with a configuration plan which may define certain aspects of an update or revision.
Nevertheless, one or more discrepancies may arise between similar items of equipment, as where one item of equipment is updated prior to another similar item of equipment. Other discrepancies between similar items of equipment may arise when the revision of a configuration for one item of equipment is performed in a different order than the revision for a configuration of similar equipment. The replacement order of the revision may impact equipment performance or future revision where a revision is carried out in a piecemeal fashion over time. For example, a replacement component used in an earlier upgrade may no longer be available for a subsequent upgrade, even where both items of equipment would ordinarily call for the exact same replacement component. Even if upgrades are completed simultaneously or within a short interval of each other for different items of similar equipment, the information on the maintenance of that configuration may differ from item of equipment to another because of improper or inadequate record-keeping procedures. Thus, the need exists for planning and scheduling modifications to equipment in a coordinated manner that reduces or eliminates perceived or actual discrepancies between similar items of equipment.